Wanna Be
by Canadian CAB
Summary: Izumi and Kouji like eachother, but Izumi's scared that Kouji'll reject her, so she runs, but then she finds that things are not quite as she may think. *Kouzumi* R&R!!! Constructive Critisism accepted!!! Flames NOT!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon ok, so lol ok?

Summer Vacation, Woohoo! School is out for the summer! One more year 'till I graduate! 

Izumi: Your hyper today,

Kouji: Well, It is SUMMER VACATION!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Everyone: *looks startled*

Izumi: Uh, Kouji, stop that please, it's not like you, please stop.

Kouji:…eeeeeeee! Ok. *goes back to loner mode*

Izumi: Thank you, but what got into you?

Kouji: The 30 degrees + heat is getting to my head.

Izumi: 40+ with the humidex.

Kouji: What-ever! *giggles*

Izumi: Your doing it again, *sweat drops*

Kouji: So, it's SUMMER VACATION!!! *swings Izumi in a circle*

Izumi: *turns red* KOUJI!!!

Kouji: Oops, sorry. *puts Izumi down and laughs nervously*

Izumi: *rolls her eyes*

Quit flirting and get on with the story.

Izumi & Kouji: We were NOT flirting! 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Hey guys, how's it going?" 16-year-old Orimoto Izumi asked 16-year-old Kanbara Takuya, 13-year-old Himi Tomoki, 16-year-old Kimura Kouichi and 17 year old Junpei Shibayama. 

"Fine," Tomoki replied, Takuya and Kouichi just waved, Junpei tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Where is Kouji?" Izumi asked.

"Right here," Minamoto Kouji replied from the nearby tree, looking over the branch.

"Oh, hi," Izumi said waving.

*#*#*#*#*#* Kouji's POV

It was a warm summer day, the first of summer vacation, but it wasn't too warm, the sun was shinning and there was a light breeze, I blushed at the sight of it gently lifting Izumi's hair, yep, you guessed it, I like her, a lot. How it happened, no clue, when, I don't know, where, I'm not sure, why, am I a genius? I don't know what, when, why or how, I just like her, and today, I could not ignore it, she looked beautiful, she was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve t-shirt, with light blue trimmings and a light blue star in the center, with cream coloured cargo capris, and white and blue running shoes, her hair was tied back in a mid-set ponytail, and she wore the same gorgeous smile she did every day, not a drop of makeup touched her fair skin, and good riddance, I thought, she doesn't need it, she's beautiful enough without it, over the four years since we were in the Digital World, she had matured a lot, in body and mind, she was super smart and her figure was, well, let's be good boys and just call it curvy.

*#*#*#*#*#* Izumi's POV

__

'Oh, why'd I have to fall for him?' I asked myself as Kouji jumped out of the tree, and yes I like him, well, love is more like it, I don't know how or where, when or why, all I knew was I was falling for him, fast and hard, and his outfit helped me to hide it in no way at all, he looked absolutely gorgeous, in his black jeans, tight sleeveless black t-shirt, his muscles had filled out a lot over the four years, and now he was very muscular, and the tightness of his shirt showed off his muscular chest and the fact that the shirt was sleeveless, it showed his arms too, he had a black, white lined jacket (think Domino High school's uniform from Yugioh, only black instead of blue), but it was warm, so it lay in a heap on the ground, he, as always, was wearing a bandana, only it was black, and black running shoes. 

'_Ya_, _keep dreamin' girl, he'll never like a girl like you,'_ my mind told me, but my heart said, '_There's always a chance, you'll never know until you ask,'_

I didn't know what to do, '_What if he says no to my feelings, what if I scare him, enough that he runs from me? I'd never forgive myself,' _again my heart spoke, 

'_But wouldn't you rather have that then lifelong regret, if something happened to him, and he died, wouldn't you rather have him die knowing you love him, even if he doesn't love you back, then live with the regret of never telling him? And what if he does love you? You'll be missing out on something you really want, without knowing it.'_

I thought hard, '_Yes, but I'm so scared! I…I… I don't think I can,'_ I thought, glancing at Kouji, I could feel hot tears stinging the back of my eyes as a war broke out between my mind and my heart, I felt one tear trickle down my cheek, then another, I was glad it was the side away from the others.

"Izumi, are you ok?" Kouji's soft words brought me back to reality,

__

'He saw my tears?' "Huh? H…how'd you know that…" I trailed off looking at the green grass, biting my lip, my jaw ached, withholding all the tears, all the emotion that welled up inside of me, all the things I wanted to say to Kouji, I was afraid, that if I spoke, it would all come out.

I became suddenly, almost psychic, about my surroundings, the short green grass, the tall maple tree, and the light breeze, I could see the others out of the corner of my eye, Takuya and Kouichi were laughing at a Funky Chicken dancing Tomoki, and Junpei was pigging out on the picnic foods, but it all seemed muffled, and blurry, unreal almost. I shivered.

"Izumi," Kouji said softly, "what's the matter?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

I almost screamed in fury, _'How dare he do this to me,' _I thought, I could feel the heat seeping though my shirt, _'I can't take this anymore!'_ I yelled in my mind, then I shrugged his hand away and ran, as fast as I dared.

*#*#*#*#*#*Kouji's POV

Izumi ran away from me, I stood there, confused for a minute, then ran after her, running as fast as my legs could take me, I saw her ahead, running blindly, straight for the river, she was five strides away from it when I realized she wasn't slowing, she was so upset, running so blindly, she hadn't seen it, she was going to run into it!

Adrenaline coursed through my body at the thought, my stride lengthened and my speed grew, faster then I ever imagined I could run, within ten strides, I caught up with her, she was only a stride from the river, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away, toward me.

*#*#*#*#*#* Izumi's POV

I felt someone grasp my arm, '_Kouji!'_ I realized, the world seeped back into my vision, I was a stride from the river, in a cold sweat, legs aching from my blind run, Kouji gripping my arm, I used the last of my strength to pull it away, I collapsed beside the river.

*#*#*#*#*#* Normal POV (at last)

Izumi fell to the ground.

Kouji gently knelt down beside her, unconsciously placing his hand on her back, he felt her stiffen, but she was too weak to fight him off again, instead, she leaned on him for support, breathing heavily.

After catching his breath, he whispered softly to the weak girl, "What were you thinking Izumi? Why'd you run away?"

"I…I…I was… I was sc…sc…scared." Izumi stammered, tears starting to flow over her cheeks.

"Of what?" Kouji asked, laying his arms around her shoulders, concern playing in his voice.

"Of…of…" she glanced sideways at him, "I was afraid of…" she trailed off, looking away.

"Of what? What?" Kouji asked desperately, tears now falling down his face.

"I… I… I was af…afraid of saying something to you," she sobbed.

Kouji looked shocked, "Why?" he asked, taking his arm of her shoulders.

"I thought you'd reject me,"

"Why?"

"Because I…I… I love you, and you couldn't possibly feel the same way!" there, she'd said it, now to be rejected, but Kouji's next words were far from what she'd expected.

"Izumi," he paused, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, "What in the world possessed you to give you that thought?"

Izumi looked startled a little, then shrugged, "What are you getting at here?"

"I'm trying to tell you that, fact is, I love you too, that doesn't sound like not feeling the same way to me," he whispered, lifting her chin, so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

Izumi's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when Kouji laid his lips on hers, kissing her gently, her heart skipped a beat, then yelled, '_Told you so! Look what you'd be missing if you never told him!'_

Izumi smiled when they broke apart, the love and sincerity in both Kouji's and her eyes was undeniable and unconditional, true, was the only real word to describe it.

The sun set on the horizon, as they leaned in for another kiss.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Izumi: Awwww! How cute! *hugs Kouji*

Kouji: Hoyaya!

Huh?

Izumi: He said, Oh, ya ya.

Kouji: *smiles and kisses Izumi*

Izumi: *small moan*

Ewww, ok, R&R plz, see ya, *runs* 


End file.
